Squishing in a Winter Wonderland
' Season 3, Episode 2' This is the second episode of Mis525's Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical. With the elimination of Smeargle the night before, the newbies feel the reality for the game set in. The girls on Team Chatot are abruptly woken up by Meganium and Jynx constantly bickering. Jynx is in major distress after being called a slut and in actuallity just wanting to be friends with Meganium for Sceptile's sake. As Lapras fawns over Teddiursa, who is sleeping in the girls Chatot cabin until he's older. Lapras announces in the confessional that she's adopted Teddiursa and will be his mother from now on. Miltank then drops the tourists in the icy shores of Denmark. The challenge is announced as Miltank laughs at the current touristsicles. Each team will have to race a sled down a hill in Denmark. The first team to reach the finish line will be the winners, while the losers will go to the Poffin Ceremony to lose one more tourist. Espeon and Umbreon both decide the best way to win will be having the lightest team members on the sled. Bella Lee gets all excited, but Espeon shoots her down and says she's not risking the bomb psycho on a sled. Espeon declares the team members on the sled will be; Jolteon, herself, Glaceon, Froslass and Teddiursa. Lapras immediatley objects, saying her son will be in mortal danger. Froslass insures her that she'll watch after him and it calms Lapras down. Team Mawile's sled riders are dubbed; Tyrogue, Mesprit, Uxie, himself and Sneasel. Mesprit becomes excited realizing the more she's seen on T.V., the sooner she'll be famous. Bella Lee becomes bored and goes rock climbing in the Danish mountains. She stumbles upon an egg and becomes very excited, deciding to take it with her. At the starting line Jolteon, who was an innocent little Eevee back in Total Pokemon Island has matured into a teenage pervert. Jolteon comments on Froslass's fine butt and causes her to warn him. Even before the challenge starts, Jolteon makes due on his promise and Froslass's reflexes kick in and she uses Ice Beam, to knock them off the sled. Team Mawile therefore wins by default and Espeon blames Froslass saying Jolteon doesn't know any better, causing Froslass to scoff. Miltank announces the Immunity Song Twist and Roserade refuses to let Espeon control the immunity song as well. She draws the line with the Psychic pokemon and demands that Jolteon can't be involved, Espeon agrees with the fact that Froslass ineligible as well. Roserade and Espeon agree on terms and Roserade gets to pick the song and other singers. So she grabs Dodrio, Drapion, Lapras, Teddiursa, Glaceon, Absol, Jynx and Gastrodon to sing Espeon Got Run Over by a Mamoswine a parody of Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. Miltank loves the song, especially the part which had the Mamoswine stomping Espeon into the ground. They all receive immunity and Team Chatot heads to the Poffin Ceremony. It's not shock that night, when it comes down to Froslass and Jolteon, but the pervert is sent packing. Jolteon becomes the 2nd tourist pushed out of the blimp and lands in 74th place. Pokemon in Episode Mismagius XY.gif Sceptile XY.gif Gastrodon-east.gif Jynx XY.gif Clefable XY.gif Wigglytuff XY.gif Chimecho XY.gif Blissey XY.gif Dodrio XY.gif Ninetales XY.gif Bellossom XY.gif Espeon XY.gif Umbreon XY.gif Bronzong XY.gif Hippowdon XY.gif Carnivine XY.gif Starmie XY.gif Meganium XY.gif Pesian XY.gif Shuckle XY.gif Absol XY.gif Flygon XY.gif Honchkrow XY.gif Mothim XY.gif Banette XY.gif Uxie XY.gif Mesprit XY.gif Azelf XY.gif Glaceon XY.gif Froslass XY.gif Drapion XY.gif Roserade XY.gif Lapras XY.gif Jolteon XY.gif Tyrouge XY.gif Marowak XY.gif Unown XY.gif Phione XY.gif Sneasel Female XY.gif Ambipom XY.gif Teddiursa XY.gif Goofs Trivia